The Offer
by CastleFreak1
Summary: This is how I would imagine how Kate decides after the offer. two or maybe a three shot, set after "Watershead" promo
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this chapter is very short but there will be more soon **

**:D**

* * *

"If you take this job, it's the end of our relationship!" Castle said looking at Kate.

"Castle, you can come with me. Why does it have to be the end?" Kate tried to change Castle's mind, she was shocked that he just said that.

"Kate, I can't come with you." Castle answered angry, sad though. "You have to make a decision. It's either me and our relationship or that job!" he issued his ultimatum.

"Castle... I love you, I love you so much… but I want that job. I always searched for more, Castle. I don't want to choose between you and this job. Why can't you just come with me?" tears where no streaming down her face.

"It's not that easy for me to leave, Kate. I have my whole life here, Alexis is here, my mother and everything. I can't just leave Kate. I love you, I really do, but you have to make a decision." Rick said resigned that it was out of his hands.

"Castle... Don't make me do this, please!" she was pleading him to not make her make this decision.

"Kate, you have to make the decision…Me or the job." Rick was so serious and angry but still so sad that he probably would have to let her go.

"I am so sorry Castle." She sobbed "I am so sorry." She reached up then cupped both his cheeks and gave him one last kiss.

"I am sorry, too" Castle replied, tears now falling down his cheek too.

"I love you." She said, still crying. Then she opened the door and left.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think **

**thanks **

**COCO:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

She had made the call. She was really going to D.C. to take the new job. She was leaving her friends, her old job, her dad and even worse the love of her life. They weren't together for long only 1 year. They knew each other for Five years. It was Five years of getting to know each other, learning to love each other and to learn those lessons on how to live with each other. She loved him, she loved him so much, and yet she was leaving. She was leaving because of a job? Was it really worth it? Was it worth losing Rick for a job?

She wouldn't change her decision. She had said yes. She would be going to do that job. She is leaving New York and her old life to start a new job and a different future. This was a future without Rick.

Tears were streaming down her face, she didn't want to lose him, and she wanted him to come with her. She wanted to make a new start with him there, to build a life, and maybe even start a little family with him. Getting married, have children, and everything. She realized he wasn't going to come with her.

She packed everything she has had, made a few phone calls to quit her old job and start the new one. She booked her flight then booked an apartment in DC which was available from her new boss.

When she told Lanie that she would leave, Lanie was angry. Though in a strange way, she was still happy for her friend. Happy she got this chance to start a new life. Even though, it was in a city far away.

Captain Gates was pretty shocked that Kate would leave without Castle. She never liked him. She respected him. She knew he was a good man and that he was good for Kate. She wished Kate good luck that she would have a nice time there.

She was on her to the airport as her phone vibrated; it was Lanie telling her that everyone was waiting at the airport, not Castle though.

She knew Castle wasn't coming. She wouldn't want him there anyway. It would be too hard seeing him one last time.

Rick was brooding in the loft. Should he go and say goodbye? Should he try to make her stay? Or should he just let her go?

No. She chose the job ahead of their relationship. She wouldn't come back. So he decided to let her go.

She was standing at the line to get into her airplane. Her mind filled with thoughts. If she entered the plane there was no going back. She knew she gave up everything. Everything she wanted or thought she wanted and won't get it back. She was resigned to follow through on her decision. She stubbornly ignored those other voices in her head saying she was making the worst mistake in her life.

He sat in his loft thinking. He was at war with himself. One side was what his head was saying. He wanted to just forget her. Get her away without one last moment together. To let her leave without saying goodbye, without one last "I love you". Without a last kiss from her, one last hug or one more time smelling her hair with that her cherry scent.

Then there was his heart it said he couldn't just let her go. He loved her too much. He knew she wouldn't come back or change her mind. He only wanted to see her one last time.

He decided to side with his heart and grabbed his car keys then drove as fast as he could to the airport. Parking he rushed into the terminal. He ran straight to where Lanie, Javi and Kevin were standing. Kate wasn't to be seen. He was too late. She had left and was already on her way.

"I'm sorry" Lanie said.

"Me too… me too…" Rick replied with tears in his eyes.

"She loves you Bro don't you ever forget that" Javi said lying an arm on Rick's shoulder.

"I won't. I will never forget the Extraordinary KB." Rick said.

She stood in line with other passengers waiting to board. Just before getting entering the jet way she took one glace back to her old life. It was to say goodbye. But then, just as she was about to turn around she saw him. Was it really him? Did he really come here to say goodbye? No, it couldn't be him. He was hurt and never wanted to see her again. She took another look then she was sure it was him.

He was there, even though she was going, even though he knew it only would hurt more to watch her leave, but he was there. He was there to say goodbye. She knew he loved her too much to let her go like this, to let her go without saying goodbye, giving her one last kiss and hugging her one last time.

She couldn't leave, no! He was the love of her life and he was here. She couldn't just leave and never see him again.

Kate stepped aside allowing everyone behind her to board now at the end of the line Kate was faced with the door and the hostess standing by it.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you have to get in. The doors are closing in a minute." The woman beside her said.

"Sorry go ahead and close the doors, I'm not going with you." Kate replied a small smile appearing in her face. "I have something else to do" and then Kate turned around running.

Castle was already standing at the car as he faintly heard his name. Was he dreaming? Then he heard it again this time much stronger. He stood listening. It was her he would know that voice. He would recognize her voice out of a million people. It was her voice, Kate's voice.

He turned around then saw her running toward him. She had let her bags drop to the ground so she could run faster. She crushed into him and kissed him fiercely on his lips.

He pushed her away to look into her eyes. "Why aren't you in the plane? You said you'd leave."

"I couldn't Rick I was on the jet way and last to board then I saw you. I couldn't just leave. I couldn't leave you, Lanie, Javi, or my whole life. I saw you standing there and I couldn't get into that plane. I love you too much to leave you. You are everything I have, everything I want. You are so much more worth than that job. I could not do to you what Will did to me. I couldn't lose you because of a job." She was crying, but smiling. She was in a mix of emotions sad she would not chase her dream job but happy in the knowledge Rick still loved her.

"God Kate, you couldn't have realized that earlier?" He was so happy he had her back. It was his mere presence which made her realize she wouldn't go. Rick wondered, why couldn't she have realized earlier? She had such terrible timing.

"I am so sorry Rick I was blind and thought I could get over you, just forget you and start something else. When I saw you there and I had to make the choice if I would get into the plane or go to you. I realized that I would always choose you. You Rick only you are the most important thing in my life and I love you so much." She kissed him again, soft and quick.

"I love you too Kate so much. So why now…You could have saved us from all that pain." He hugged her tightly into his chest and kissed her hair.

"I know Rick. I am too stubborn for my own good and this time it almost cost me everything and I am so sorry." She pulled away and gave him a kiss, a little harder than the one before but still soft and sweet.

"Let's go home." They kissed he went and picked up her luggage then tossed her the keys. They were going home together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**tell me if i should continue the stroy or stop right there**

**love you guys **

**leave review**

**COCO**


End file.
